clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Club Penguin Wiki/4
Archives: *Talk 1 *Talk 2 *Talk 3 New Page Please help edit the new page I made called Rumors. Thanks! --Alxeedo111 TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! PUFFA DUPPA! 03:58, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Update! According to Billybob, on February 13 Puffles will be able to interact with Puffle furniture. It's not very important, but I still think it should be put on the Main Page under 'Club Penguin Events'. Maybe anyone who is able to edit the Main Page could put it there please. --Alxeedo111 TALK 02:31, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I know. I hope the black puffle destroy the furniture! --Staffan15 My talk 00:46, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Lol --Alxeedo111 TALK 01:03, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, I added it. ~~Bluehero~~ Thanks. --Alxeedo111 TALK 01:03, 5 February 2009 (UTC) I never saw a puffle interact with furniture, if someone knows please tell me! Ratonbat 11:39, 14 February 2009 (UTC) To make puffles play with furniture, you need to put out the furniture, open the puffle's player card and press "Play". Or, if it is a bed, click "Sleep", and, If it's a food bowl or water...thing, click "Food". It will do funny stuff, and, if you leave this stuff out, it will play with it by itself sometimes. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 12:01, 14 February 2009 (UTC) My puffles dont use furniture!Ratonbat 17:30, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Cool Place No lies, this is the best (next to Club Penguin) website I've ever been on. This wiki is the BEST and the only BEST!!! Archive 3 Is it ok if I made a third archive for the talk page? If not just restore it... PLEASE DON'T BAN ME! Sharkbate 01:51, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Edits Hey where do you go to see how many edits you have? ~~Bluehero~~ is your personal one. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 16:01, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Ok thanks ~~Bluehero~~ YouTube Account Hey, I see this Wiki has a YouTube account. Could I get the details, since I already have a few accounts on YouTube and there pretty big. And I mean big, I have a few videos that have more than a 110,000 viewers! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!] 17:01, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Club Penguin Events Someone needs to update the Club Penguin Events on the main page. The bullets about the christmas party starting and heat's christmas party should be deleted because they're both over. ~~Bluehero~~ Why was Heat's party even there?!? --[[User:Tigernose|'''TЙГЭPHO3Ь]] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 12:33, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Sk8itbot08 and Spider880 put it there, I don't know why it's there either. --Metalmanager All Hail TurtleShroom and Barkjon! 12:34, 31 December 2008 (UTC) events your right they do wwe fan 08 Categlories How do you add a page to a catagory? ~~Bluehero~~ Don't you mean Cate''gory''? --Metalmanager All Hail TurtleShroom and Barkjon! 17:49, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Yea I ment category, I just misspelled it lol. ~~Bluehero~~ Ok, To add a Category on a page just add Category: at the bottom of the page! --Metalmanager All Hail TurtleShroom and Barkjon! 17:53, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Ok Thanks! ~~Bluehero~~ Help! It's Happyface!!!! PLEASE HELP! CONTACT COMMUNITY@WIKIA.COM AND ASK FOR HAPPYFACE TO UNBLOCKED ON THE CLUB PENGUIN FANON,CPW, AND THE TECH DECK WIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL NEED EVERYONE'S HELP!!! PLEASE,PLEASE, PLEASE! -- 00:17, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Why are you blocked? ~~Bluehero~~ I have a better idea! Lets start a petition and every one who signs in wants Happyface unblocked --Teltu Talk 2 da master of pie Not to be snarky, but did either of you bother checking the block log? Happy wasn't blocked at all. At least not here. 05:08, 1 January 2009 (UTC) It really is Happyface. Don't worry, I contacted them. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 10:42, 1 January 2009 (UTC) So is Happyface blocked or not? I'm confused. Teltu Talk 2 Da master of pie! Sanity Penguin! Sanity is back! If I was a sysop I could block right now! Ugh! I need that right to block people in this time of need! Destroy "Sainty Penguin"! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 18:27, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I don't think that's the real sanity penguin, it's probably just some fake. But I agree that he should be blocked. ~~Bluehero~~ Hmm, Do you think that that guy was telling the truth? About him being back? -- _Metalmanager_ 19:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) No, I think this is just some guy pretending to be sanity penguin since sanity penguin already quit club penguin. ~~Bluehero~~ Yeah, but I had to click on all of the pages he edited, and then rollback all of the pages he edited, and he typed like Walrus! Could this be Walrus? --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 22:11, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not quitting Ok, That Was A Test. and, Since TurtleShroom isn't quitting, i'm not. K Bye! -Abominable46 Latest pin found Its a Gingerbreadman. He is at the Ski Lodge's top floor. --Bigbird96 14:57, 5 January 2009 (UTC) We know... -- _Metalmanager_ 15:17, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ...Then how about you update it? Initiative should be intuitive, y'know... --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 15:19, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Mod site found! I found the Mod site !-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 17:32, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Wow... 'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:49, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Cool or ''what!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 18:47, 9 January 2009 (UTC) What!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? How did you find it? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:37, 10 January 2009 (UTC) It was sort of accidental...--非常に巧妙なスパイ I don't know if that's the mod site. It only has two posts on it and they were made in march. ~~Bluehero~~ Igloo of the day I think IoftD would have to be scrapped. No point, we are in need of much more things, and if we don't update it soon enough it's nothing. And plus, who chooses them? Have you seen Isleen's igloo? You've got to put her one up surely. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 14:58, 12 January 2009 (UTC) What if the pics are just Featured Picture and Featured Igloo? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:25, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I think that maybe we should take of the igloo of the day and the picture of the day because there only changed maybe once a month. ~~Bluehero~~ Elite Puffles For some reason we have a page for all the elite puffles and seperate pages for about half of them. I think we should delete the individual pages and just add the info on those pages to the elite puffles page. What do you guys think? ~~Bluehero~~ Yeah..I Agree. -Metalmanager HELP! This is Sk8rbluscat's grandma's IP address, because he is blocked and his IP is blocked. Sorry I couldn't get on sooner. I was blocked at home. -- 01:50, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Mwa Mwa Penguin Do you guys think we should delete the Mwa Mwa Penguin page since it's just something people do for pretend and not an official thing on club penguin? ~~Bluehero~~ No, just move it to the Club Penguin Wiki or Archive namespace... --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 19:28, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Ok. ~~Bluehero~~ Well, Not Archive, the Pet Shop was full today, and when I got in, there were like 132 Mwa Mwa penguins! And I think it should be moved to the fanon. It would make a great HQA over on the Fanon! -Metal Well I don't know if it should be moved to fanon since it's not fiction. ~~Bluehero~~ Still, it is ''made up by someone, like you said, it's not official. -Meta...Well you know who it is! Serious Topic "2002 or 2005?" - Week 34 Any references about CP opened in 2005? Really CP opened in 2002. And closed in 2004 (replaced with penguin chat 3). CP returned on October 24, 2005. Old CP is really called Club Penguin. It is the same as new CP on August 22, 2005 (Which beta started). I thought CP wasn't close in 2004. and I thought that PC3 is FAKE 2531 IS real! But after October 2008 her name is changed to "July" because her name has no letters. ROOMS OF CP IN 2002-2004 *Town *Coffee Shop *Book Room *Night Club *Dance Lounge *Gift Shop *Plaza (No snow forts. If you walk to the right of the town, You'll go to plaza) (I think Pet Shop and Pizza Parlor cannot be entered. Because it is opened in early 2006 *Dock (I don't know more about western Club Penguin because 2531 showed me only eastern. But i know this because Town have left path too!) References I DON'T HAVE A PENGUIN! I THINK I WILL MAKE ONE TOMORROW! I know about the rooms because I see this April Fools 2004 by 2531. But I can't show you anymore because many people clamed that it's fake so she deleted the vid. And I don't know 2531's YouTube name. I HOPE THIS IS FINAL WEEK! User talk:Teesam -- 15:39, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Club Penguin was NOT around in 2002-2004! You don't have any actual proof!The CP team never said anything about Club Penguin being around then. Penguin Chat started in 2005 and there was no club penguin before that. ~~Bluehero~~ The only thing that was around in 2002 and 2004. Look below: It goes Experimental Penguins, Then Snow Blasters, then Penguin Chat, then Club Penguin. *Experimental Penguins: 1999 - 2001 *Snow Blasters: 2002 - 2003 *Penguin Chat: 2004 - 2005 *Club Penguin: 2005 - Present day -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 11:57, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Igloo of the day I just want to point out that the Igloo of the day hasn't been changed in a long time.JUst sayin'.[:-)--[:-)--Lovebirds211 01:32, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Yea, I kinda think it should be deleted. ~~Bluehero~~ Vandalizers Man, whats up with all these vandalizers today? Theres been like 10. ~~Bluehero~~ :I know, I don't get it. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 22:15, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :Haven't heard of any vandals today. Then again I'm not on much. Oh and remember to add them to VandalWatch. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 22:17, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Blog Hey I think it would be cool if we made a cp wiki blog! what do you think? --[[User:Teltu|TeltuTalk 2 Da master of pie!]] 21:58, 10 February 2009 (UTC)Teltu Um, why would we need a blog? ~~Bluehero~~ Group I think we have to group pages! Like CP Trainer, Penguin Storm, WPE Pro must be in same article "Trainer". Penguin Chat 1,2,3 must be in "Penguin Chat". Treetop fort, Mega Whale, Backstage and other rooms in "The Party" series must be in "The Party". I post this idea because sometimes i can't find the thing i want. Merging? No, We don't do it that much, if there's an LQA for a page that's not needed, we merge it with the page explaining what group it's in, then delete it. Then again, we don't need to do that to every page. I see your idea and your point, but, it would just be too complicated. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 18:48, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I'll do some. --356556 Click! Sorry for bad grammar. I speak Polish. 18:52, 14 February 2009 (UTC) QUITS Please nobody else quit, how many had quited till now? Ratonbat 21:46, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Update home page!!!! For pete's sake, someone needs to update the home page every now and then! It gets preety annoying!! [:-)--Lovebirds211 17:56, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Snow Blasters is fake What's the reference? Snow Blasters is 100% fake! Why MetalManager said this? Show me at least 1''' website said about snow blasters. And at leaset '''1 picture(s)-- 15:17, 28 February 2009 (UTC) It was GOING to be real! It didn't get made before Experimental Penguins shut down. I saw one of the Rocketsnail Archives and one game said Snowblasters (Coming Soon) so don't say it's 100% fake! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 15:20, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Ok. Not 100. So it's 80% fake! Because no one said about snow blasters. And it maybe not one of the Club Penguin growth talk to me! -- 15:44, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Let me go and get a picture to prove it's real. --'Metalmanager The ' 14:17, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Color or Colour I think we should spell color how it's spelled in the clothing catalog because that seems like the fairest way to do it. It just confuses users to have it spelled different ways in different articles. Since this is the ''Club Penguin Wiki, I think we should spell it how it's spelled on club penguin. What do you guys think? ~~Bluehero~~ Bluehero, I already spoke to you about this, if it's spelled colour on any page other than the clothing catalog, then you can't change it to color, then again if it's color, you can't change it to colour. --'Metalmanager The ' 14:15, 3 March 2009 (UTC)